


First

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Petra makes a little goal for herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't showing up, so I resubmitted it. Anyway, Petra tries to get JR to come before she does, for once.

Petra loved having sex with JR. Really, really loved it. It truly was on another level. She didn't know if all women were this good or Jane Ramos was just something special, but it didn't matter, because she was with Petra and that was all Petra cared about.

There was one little thing, though. It wasn't something Petra should ever complain about because if anyone ever heard her complain about it, they would think she's crazy. In fact, she had brought it up to Jane V once and she couldn't comprehend it.

“Petra, I don't see the big deal,” was what Jane had said. “So you always orgasm first, so what? Is it a good orgasm?”

“It's amazing, Jane. But that's not the point...”

“And you like to submit in the first place, so...”

Petra knew Jane wouldn't understand. Petra had said Rafael was good in bed and it was still true, she supposed, but after JR... there was no comparison. She couldn't even completely explain what was so different, but it was. “That doesn't mean I don't like to have some control sometimes.”

“Petra, you're complaining a beautiful woman is giving you amazing orgasms... I'm jealous,” Jane had said before shutting her mouth and blushing a little. “Anyway, it's silly. But I guess if it's bothering you, talk to JR. I'm sure she'd understand.”

And Petra was going to talk to JR, she really had planned on it. Until they started making out one night. They were alone, had the whole suite to themselves, and Petra decided to not say anything. Instead, she made it her goal to get JR to come first. JR just didn't know this.

It started off like it always did; they made out on the couch, clothes were left scattered on the floor as they moved to the bedroom, and JR pushed Petra back onto the bed. JR's mouth always moved down Petra's jaw, her neck, her collar bone, because she knew it drove Petra crazy. Petra was quickly forgetting her plan as JR ran her tongue along Petra's collar bone. She then became aware of JR's hand sliding down Petra's stomach and with a large amount of will-power, grabbed JR's wrist.

“I want to be on top tonight,” she said.

JR blinked slowly at her. “Really? That's new.”

“Yeah, well, I want to try something different tonight.”

JR complied and they both flipped over. It was certainly different, but Petra did like this new angle. JR looked beautiful, her dark hair splayed against the pillow, her eyes half-lidded. Petra kissed her slowly, gently biting at JR's lower lip.

“I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but I like it,” JR said with a grin. She raised her hand and touched Petra between her legs. This was not going to work if JR was going to keep doing that.

Petra closed her eyes, took a long breath, and as subtly as she could, took JR's hand in one of her own, stopping JR from touching her more. Then, she slid her other hand between JR's legs and with two fingers, softly slid them up JR's center. JR sighed heavily, her hand squeezing Petra's.

Petra swiped JR's clit with her thumb before sliding her two fingers into JR. JR's hips arched up, pressing against Petra's and Petra let go of JR's hand to push JR's back down, holding her in place as she pumped her fingers in and out of JR. JR was making these noises in the back of her throat that Petra had to ignore. But it was very difficult.

A leg was suddenly on Petra's ass, pushing her closer to JR. To combat this, Petra pushed her fingers deeper into JR, her thumb pressing against JR's clit even harder. JR's eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a long, deep sigh.

“I'm not going to last much longer,” JR said, her voice husky.

Petra almost said, 'good,' but instead, she kissed JR. JR's kiss was very lazy, meaning she was very close. And she was so wet against Petra's hand. Her muscles clenching around Petra's fingers. She was very, very close, and what always got JR off of that edge was some very firm strokes against her clit. It would only take a couple of those.

Before she could though, she looked down at JR, panting, her face coated in sweat, her chest rising and falling with labored breaths, her hips jerking against Petra's hand. She was so hot and gorgeous, Petra found herself transfixed, to the point of her slowing down a tiny bit. Then, she barely registered the sensation of a finger pressing against her own clit, and running the tiniest of circles around it.

It happened so suddenly that Petra didn't have time to tell JR to stop before a full-body orgasm ripped through her. The kind that happened so slowly that Petra's body froze for a couple seconds before she started shaking. Petra put both of her hands on either side of JR's head, holding herself up as the orgasm continued to rip through her.

JR took one of Petra's hands and held it tightly in her own, while her other hand went between her legs to stroke herself. She gasped and her eyes fell closed, her mouth open slightly. Petra almost had another orgasm at the image of JR having one underneath her.

As they both came down, Petra collapsed on top of JR. JR ran her fingers through her hair, gently scraping the back of Petra's neck with her nails.

“You should top more often,” JR said, kissing the top of Petra's ear.

“Yeah...”

Then Petra remembered her original plan and saw how miserably she had failed. Now, it was hardly a failure, but she didn't succeed in what she had set out to do. She rolled off of JR, her bottom lip jutting out slightly.

“What?” JR said, chuckling. “That wasn't good?”

“No, it was amazing,” Petra said, her voice sounding more annoyed than she meant to.

“Then...”

Petra debated telling JR. It seemed so silly now. Petra turned her head and looked at JR's gentle eyes. She pushed a sweaty strand of hair away from JR's face and smiled.

“I wanted you to come first,” Petra said.

JR blinked at her, then a big smile spread across her face. “Oh, Petra, why didn't you tell me?”

“Because then you'd be letting me and...”

“You wanted the challenge.”

Petra nodded, feeling a little less silly. “It was still good, though. Really good.”

“Really good.”

JR pulled Petra close and Petra nestled her face into JR's hair. JR rubbed Petra's back with the tips of her fingers . They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Then JR said, “how about this...”

Petra moved back to look at JR.

“Next time, we do it with the goal of getting the other person off first, so that way it's fair. No letting the other person win. Whoever comes first... I don't know, has to do the dishes or something. And be repeatedly reminded they came first.”

Petra sat up a little bit and grinned. “Sounds good to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be one more chapter after this. I'm looking forward to writing that one. :)
> 
> Also I want more scenes where Petra and Jane talk about sex.

It had been a week since Petra and JR's agreement. Their lives caught up with them and they didn't have time for much of anything, much less sex. Petra was so busy, she had barely thought about how it had been over a week since they had sex.

She was reminded of this when JR decided to sleep naked one night. Then it became painfully obvious that it had been over a week.

“Good night, Petra,” JR said with a slight smirk as she slid into bed, her hip pressing into Petra's side. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Petra mumbled goodnight and kept her twitching hand from touching JR. She kept both of her hands carefully tucked underneath herself. She wasn't going to touch JR, that was what her girlfriend wanted and Petra's competitive nature wouldn't let her get the upper hand. That would've worked if JR didn't roll over and wrap her arms around Petra, her bare breasts pressed against Petra's back.

It was embarrassing how quickly Petra became turned on, like a horny teenaged boy because a pretty girl pressed her breasts against her. But again, she wasn't going to let JR win this.

It was silly to be so focused on this because it was just sex, it was just orgasms, but unfortunately Petra and JR were both competitive people. And this was only going to end up with them fighting for the first orgasm.

They didn't talk about it the next day. In fact, JR pretended it never happened. But Petra could see the self-satisfied smirk when Petra woke up with her hand between her legs (she wasn't doing anything, it was just a subconscious thing) And Petra being Petra, she pretended that she couldn't see that JR could see how this was affecting her.

“Have a good day, Pete,” JR said as she made her way out the door. She leaned towards Petra and Petra, instinctively, leaned in for a kiss, but JR stopped just as their noses touched. She pressed her finger to Petra's lips when Petra tried to kiss her. JR grinned that wide smile of hers and tapped Petra on the nose before turning and leaving.

Petra was going to have her revenge that night, that she decided in that very moment.

Their agreement had been whoever had the first orgasm would lose. Now, this didn't sound like losing, at all, but to two people who were very competitive, it was. And Petra was always first; not that she was complaining, because JR was very, very good. But that other night was the first time Petra had actively attempted to make JR come first, and yet Petra still failed. She was not going to let that happen this time.

Petra didn't have a lot of downtime that day, but anytime she had a moment of quiet, she pulled out her phone and Googled various things. She felt like Jane, how much research she was doing, and she didn't doubt Jane had researched sex, since she had been a virgin writing romance novels. Petra tried to approach this in the moment clinical way, because if she let herself get too caught up in this, well, let's say it would make things easier for JR. She was merely doing research and that was that.

Suddenly, Petra found herself texting Jane, of all people. She was starting to wish she had been closer to Luisa and that Luisa wasn't wherever she was now, but Petra had never expected herself to be in this situation. But Luisa would have been nice to have around for this, because Luisa had been with all sorts of women and probably could offer some sage advice. But Petra texted Jane.

Petra: Hello Jane.

Jane: Hey Petra! What's up?

Petra grimaced at her phone. She had a couple questions, but didn't know how to ask them. That one time she had opened up to Jane about her sex life, she had regretted it soon after. It had also probably caused her to have that sex dream about JR in the first place. She had been weirdly turned on after that conversation and Jane... had the weirdest look on her face and had left almost immediately after that. She wasn't used to being that candid with someone, but Jane, when she wasn't being judgmental, was pretty easy to talk to.

Petra: Have you ever done orgasm denial before?

There was a long pause before she saw the texting bubble pop up and disappear a couple times.

Jane: no

Petra was wondering what had taken Jane so long to say that single word. Was she lying? Was she uncomfortable? Petra then saw the texting bubble again.

Jane: Petra are you gonna do that with JR???

Her face was very hot right now and sort of wanted to shut down her phone completely. She was very much regretting this.

Petra: Forget I said anything.

Jane: Petra it's okay!! If you wanna edge JR you should! It's supposed to be fun! :)

Jane could be so ridiculous sometimes, Petra thought with a smile. 

Jane: Is this about her getting you off first??

It was awkward again.

Petra: No

Jane: Petra....

Petra could literally hear Jane's voice in her head. She had done that “Petra” so many times, to get Petra to admit something. And it worked everytime.

Petra: Yes.

Jane: I have an idea. Meet me in the lobby at five.

Jane was all smiles when Petra met her in the lobby. She even gave Petra a playful little nudge. Petra wanted to die. When they got into Jane's car, Jane turned to her and said, “so you've never edged anyone before?”

Petra knew no one could hear them, but she checked anyway. She sighed. “No. I've had long periods of sex, but it always felt rushed. Except with JR. We took it more slow.”

Jane nodded like she was taking notes in her head. “Like I said, I haven't done it either, but I've written about it before. I know quite a bit.”

Petra wasn't sure if research and writing was the same as actually doing it, but she didn't argue. She did ask, however, “Where are we going?”

Jane smiled with her lips firmly pressed together, the corners curling up. Petra didn't like that look. “You'll see.”

The “you'll see” turned out to be a sex shop. Petra's head snapped towards Jane as they pulled into a parking spot. “Jane, no.”

“Oh, Petra, it's not a big deal. I got my grandmother to come here.”

“Not helping.”

“She bought a vibrator.”

“Jane...”

“Look, you don't have to buy anything, but it wouldn't hurt to look.”

Petra closed her eyes and told herself that Jane was doing this to be nice, not to embarrass her. Because Jane was a good person.

“Fine.”

It wasn't like Petra was a prude. She had used a few things here and there to spice up her sex life. But she really just preferred the “natural” way. 

“What about lube?” Jane asked, sliding in next to Petra as she skimmed through one shelf.

“I don't need lube. Have you used lube, Jane?”

A slight pink color tinged Jane's cheeks and she smiled. “A little bit. With Michael.”

“Oh. Well, I don't think I'll need lube, trust me.”

 

“What if you do anal?”

Petra turned to Jane so sharply she almost fell into the shelf. “Jane.”

Jane shrugged. “It's a reasonable question, Petra.”

“We're not.”

“But if you did...”

“We're not,” Petra repeated. She and JR had never talked about that before. It didn't really occur to Petra... “Let's move on.”

They looked at a variety of things, some of which neither Petra nor JR would be using because of their anatomy. Some things Petra had never seen before. Jane disappeared at some point.

“Hey, Petra, come here!” Jane's arm shot up over the shelf and waved Petra over. As Petra came over, Jane had something behind her back. “What about... this?”

Jane held it out. At first Petra thought it was vibrator, but then saw the straps. “A strap-on?”

Jane nodded. 

“JR has one.” Petra said in a low voice. Jane blinked at her, then a look of comprehension passed over her face.

“Well, do you have one?”

“No.”

Jane was grinning again as she held the strap-on up higher. “Wouldn't you like to surprise JR?”

In her mind's eye, she could see the utter shock on JR's face when Petra strolled into their room wearing that thing. Shock, then... Petra took a deep breath.

“It has this little thingy here for you,” Jane said, pointing at said thingy; a little hook shape. “'To maximize the wearer's pleasure.'”

Petra finally took the device from Jane and weighed it in her hands. It was surprisingly light, but also felt sturdy. She continuously turned it over in her hands until Jane put her hand on Petra's arm. “Don't do anything that would make you uncomfortable, but... I think you should get it.”

Petra couldn't really think of a reason to not get it. If JR had one, why shouldn't Petra have one too. And she kept imagining JR's face both before and during. Petra subconsciously licked her lips. “I'm gonna get it.”

She could tell Jane was excited but holding back. “Good.”

With all of the confidence she had, she slapped the strap-on down on the counter when it came to ring it up, while making direct eye contact with the sales associate.

When the got into the car, Jane kept looking over and smiling at Petra on their way back. Petra found it a little bit annoying, but she was also a little bit happy that Jane had made the suggestion in the first place. Petra was confident, but she wasn't sure she was confident enough to do this on her own. 

“She's definitely going to come first.”

“Jane.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I tried two new things in this: strap-ons and light assplay. I've never written either of those so both were fairly "tame."

As soon as Petra got back to her suite she slid the bag with her purchase under the bed. JR had texted her that she was going to be a little late so Petra had some time to prepare. Prepare meant more research.

When Jane had been dropping Petra off, she gave Petra a gentle smile and just said, “have fun.” There wasn't anything suggestive about it, it was just Jane giving Petra some kind words of encouragement. And Petra appreciated it.

Research proved difficult because the majority of search results were far from what she wanted. She suspected porn wasn't going to give her accurate information. JR had used her strap-on Petra once and Petra was nowhere near that loud. JR had been so good at that though, that Petra had ignored that meant she had done it many times before. Really, really good. This then led to Petra think about how JR had not only done it before, she probably also had it done to her too, meaning she would know if Petra was doing it badly. The motion required of a strap-on wasn't something Petra was particularly used to.

She fell into an internet hole and even eventually broke down and watched porn. Some of it was upsetting, some silly, but she did find some that seemed semi-realistic, but she doubted most of the women in the videos were actually lesbians. JR told her to look at the fingernails. Either way, it left her a little bit more confident and a little bit turned on.

Then she put the strap-on on. It was strange, seeing this phallic device strapped to her hips. But for a brief moment, she sort of understood why men felt this unearned power. Not that she didn't feel powerful with her own body; she pushed two humans out of her. But she found herself posing in the mirror, turning her body side to side, jutting her hips out.

“Petra?”

JR said she would text her when she was leaving, but apparently forgot about that. Petra slowly turned to JR, smiling.

“Hey.”

JR's eyes were wide as she scanned Petra's body. Petra saw her lick her lips when her eyes landed on the thing between Petra's legs.

“Um, did you go shopping?”

“Yeah...” Petra almost said Jane took her shopping and this was all Jane's idea, but figured that would ruin the mood a little bit. Petra composed herself and held her head high. “Figured I could try something new.”

JR scratched her head, meaning she was feeling nervous, and Petra was regretting this. She should've asked JR.

“Jane, I...” Petra reached down to undo the straps but suddenly found JR in front of her and putting her hands on Petra's hips. When Petra raised her head JR captured Petra's lips in a searing kiss. Petra almost fell over by the force of it, but put her arms around JR to secure herself. When the strap-on pressed into JR's hips, she groaned.

“This was the best idea you've ever had,” JR whispered breathily.

“Yeah?”

JR nodded, her teeth biting into her lower lip. Petra felt her running a finger over the straps before pulled one and snapping it on Petra's hip. “Really good.”

Then JR wrapped her hand around the strap-on and pushed it into Petra, causing Petra to make a noise in her throat. That hooked part really did work. 

“Ah...” JR said softly.

“What?”

“You got a good one. What's the point of getting one if you can't feel it too?”

JR pushed it again and Petra had to take a step back. This was not exactly how she wanted this to go. Not that this wasn't incredibly hot, but she sort of wanted it the other way around.

“I didn't forget about our deal, Petra,” JR said, a sly smile curling at her lips. “This was a nice touch, though. Very hot.”

JR leaned towards Petra and whispered directly into her ear, JR's warm breath tickling Petra's neck. “I am so wet right now.”

A shiver went up Petra's spine and she had to look away from JR for a moment. She realized she had to go bigger, bigger than the strap-on she was wearing. Improvise, because otherwise this was going to end one way.

“Get on the bed,” Petra said in a voice she saved for her employees, just quieter than she would usually say it. 

JR's eyebrows went up. “Hm.”

Before JR could distract Petra again, Petra snapped, “Now.”

JR finally did as she was told and slid onto the bed. She crossed her legs and waited for Petra's next instruction. Then Petra realized she had to keep giving orders. She had no problem giving orders in her professional life, but giving orders in this setting was very new. And she knew JR could see that, as she fell quiet as she tried to think of something. What would JR do?

“Take off your shirt.”

“How?”

“What do you mean how?”

“Slowly, tear it open like...” JR stuck her fingers between the buttons in her shirt and popped it open with one hard tug. “That?”

Petra nodded dumbly. She was too turned on to be annoyed that JR was successfully turning it back around on her. It almost seemed silly to go through with their plan right now. Then she looked at JR's smug face and knew she couldn't let that happen.

She stepped towards JR, the thing between her legs bouncing as she walked. She leaned towards JR, resting her hands on the end of the bed, and stared right into JR's eyes.

“Take my bra off,” Petra said in a low voice. 

Petra realized she had started wrong; if the idea was to get JR off first, having JR strip was a bad way to go, because it just worked against Petra. But if it was the other way...

“Slowly.”

JR kept eye contact while she reached behind Petra and undid the clasps, the tips of her fingers brushing against Petra's back. It felt nice, but Petra didn't waver, nor did she when JR very gently ran her fingers over the sides of Petra's breasts while she removed the bra. She moved the straps, letting the bra fall onto the bed. Petra was pretty good at reading JR now and knew what she was about to do next. Just as JR was leaning towards Petra's lips, Petra moved and got JR's earlobe into her mouth. JR tried to move away at first, but very quickly settled into it, even leaning towards Petra. She felt a tremor go through her girlfriend and ran her tongue around the shell of JR's ear.

“Your pants,” Petra whispered.

“What?”

Petra reached down and popped the button on JR's pants. JR shook her head, surprising Petra.

“Why not?” Petra latched her mouth onto JR's neck and sucked. JR let out a groan.

“Because...” Whatever JR was about to say, it was lost in another groan, which turned into a higher pitched moan. “Oh, God...”

“Because?” Petra pulled back for a second. “I thought you said you were wet, Jane. Are you?”

She could tell by just looking at JR, but she wanted her to say it. She went in for a kiss, a deep one, but pulled away before JR could deepen it further, but JR followed her and went in for a kiss for herself. Letting JR do that was another mistake because she really was an amazing kisser. Also, it distracted Petra for a long enough moment for JR to reach down and press the strap-on into Petra, again, causing Petra to shudder.

Petra bit JR's lower lip, causing JR to jerk back.

“Oh, I'm sorry, was that too much?” Petra asked, smirking.

“I didn't forget our bet, Petra, and I know you didn't either.”

“Of course not.”

“You really think you can beat me at this?”

The expression on JR's face was extraordinarily smug, which made Petra match the expression. “Of course. I'm pretty good at sex.”

“Yes, but... come on, it's me,” JR said, pointing at herself.

“And I'm me. I don't see the point.”

The “point” ended up being JR kissing so hard, she almost pushed Petra down, which was their usual move. But Petra had less control if she was on the bottom. Either she was going to have to somehow get JR on the bottom, or figure out a way to use the strap-on this way.

She decided on the latter and let JR push her onto her back. JR liked to top and it always really turned her on. Yes, the same could said about Petra and bottoming, but Petra felt like she had more of handle on this than JR. She knew JR. And she knew when JR was turned on enough that it really wouldn't take much. Which JR probably already knew because she kept moving around, avoiding the strap-on and Petra's wandering hand, which was gripping JR's ass and trying to push JR's hips closer. She hooked her thumbs on the belt rings of JR's pants and pulled them off, as fast she could, and threw them over her shoulder.

“Let me...” Petra whispered into JR's ear. JR had her mouth on Petra's neck (a personal weakness of Petra's). She swallowed a moan. “I spent a good amount of money on this, you know.”

JR stopped her action on Petra's neck and laughed. “Not very sexy.”

“I'm just being practical, Jane.”

This apparently worked because JR sat up straighter, shifted back, and hovered her hips over the strap-on. She then looked down at Petra expectantly. They locked eyes for a moment before Petra figured out what she wanted. Making sure they were in the right position, Petra thrust her hips up, sliding the strap-on into JR in one swift movement.

“Not too deep,” JR said. “I don't like deep penetration.”

Petra moved a little bit, getting a better position, then slowly moved the device in and out. JR closed her eyes, moaning softly. “I didn't know that.”

“Yeah...” JR smiled. “Never did. My first girlfriend did too much of that and... Oh...” JR's eyes rolled back for a second. “Excuse me. Um, yeah, I found I didn't like it that much.”

Petra had been trying out different speeds and angles while JR was talking, and she found one movement that had caused JR to pause for a second. It involved tilting her hips up and rubbing the strap-on against JR's clit. And it also meant she wasn't moving too much, which meant she wasn't getting too much pleasure. 

JR's mouth hung open and her eyes kept fluttering closed. Petra could see her stomach muscles contracting, felt her thighs squeezing against Petra. She was very, very close. Petra took this moment of distraction to flip them both, so Petra was now on top.

JR's eyes shot open and she frowned. Before JR could come to her senses too much, Petra rubbed her thumb against JR's clit. Just a few, quick swipes. It was just enough to cause JR's head to fall back into the pillows.

“I hate you so much,” JR gasped.

“You're about to hate me even more.”

The question was lost on JR's tongue as Petra ran the underside of the strap-on against JR's clit. Similar to what she was doing before, but she had more room to actually move her hips, and she really put her hips into it. Thrusting up and down, occasionally slipping the cock into JR. She had never seen JR so utterly wrecked; sweating and gasping. 

It was incredibly hot, seeing JR like this. She was almost there. And Petra... She felt warmth in the base of her spine, a twinge, for a second, and she stopped.

“Shit...” She said aloud.

JR, still out of breath, peeked her eyes open. “What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Did you almost...?”

Petra certainly did. Between the hip thrusts, the little piece inside of her, and JR, she almost completely lost it. And JR wasn't even doing anything. Petra shook her head, but JR grinned.

“Petra...” JR said that very similarly to how Jane V. says her name when she wants Petra to admit something.

“Don't,” Petra whispered hoarsely. “You sound like...”

“JV? I know,” JR said with a coy smile. She leaned up and kissed Petra. 

JR took this moment to slip her hand underneath the harness and brush her fingers against Petra's clit. After being so turned on and having JR touch her, even so lightly, was almost too much. It reminded her of the first time they had sex; Petra had barely been touched by JR before she was having an orgasm. Petra had gotten so worked by just kissing JR that she came almost immediately. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

But Petra was more experienced now, knew JR better, and she was not going to let that happen again.

“What's this?” JR asked. 

“What?”

JR was pointing at something on the side of dildo. A little switch.

“Does this vibrate?”

“No?” Petra honestly didn't know. Jane had picked it out and Petra was so anxious to get out of there, she didn't inspect it too long.

Turned out Petra should have read the description more, because JR flipped the switch and vibrations coursed against Petra's body.

“Ooooh, shit...”

“Petra, I don't think this was a great idea for something like this,” JR said, feigning surprise. “I don't even have to do anything.”

Petra closed her eyes, trying desperately to not orgasm.

“The more you tense up, the more likely you'll come,” JR told her. “Relax.”

“Why are you... telling me that?”

“Well, you're gonna have one regardless, but relaxing will hold it off a little bit.”

Everything in Petra's body was telling her to just let go, let it happen, but that competitive (which could be very strong) part of her brain was telling her no. She could easily just remove the strap-on, or turn the stupid thing off. Then she had an idea.

“You're right, Jane. Remember to take your own advice.”

“Wha-”

Petra pressed her body down onto JR's, making sure the strap-on was pressing right against JR's clit. She felt JR twitch underneath her, but went completely slack on top of JR, her full weight on her.

“Petra, you're so, oh.”

Whatever JR was going to say, Petra didn't care. She gently took JR's earlobe between her lips and sucked. JR's hands flew to Petra's back and her nails dug into Petra's back. JR had been clenching nearly every muscle in her body and as Petra started to thrust a little bit, her body was taunt like a bow, her fingernails nearly breaking the skin on Petra's back.

Both of them were fighting it, but they were both very close and it was going to over for them very soon. Petra was going to have to think fast if she really wanted JR to be the one to go first.

She picked up the pace on the thrusting, which really was a double-edged sword for her because with each thrust, the piece inside of her pushed into her more and more. 

She had another idea.

She removed the strap-on from JR's clit for a second and JR peered at her questioningly. “I'm going to try something, okay?”

JR licked her lips and nodded. If Petra wasn't about to try something a little different, she would have said anything, but... it was new. And wanted JR's consent. She was surprised JR agreed to something without her even saying what it was, though.

She shifted her hips down slightly until the still vibrating dildo was pressing against JR's ass. She pressed further, carefully, so it was putting pressure on her asshole, but not in. JR's whole body jerked and her upper body shot up, almost hitting Petra in the face.

“Okay?” Petra asked.

JR nodded silently and fell back down. She didn't seem to be fighting Petra anymore, she wasn't even really trying to get Petra off, and it didn't seem fair.

“Jane?”

“Yeah?”

“Fucking touch me.” Petra leaned down and kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip. “Touch me, Jane.”

JR opened her eyes halfway and smiled that glorious smile of hers. “As you wish.”

JR's hand slipped down Petra's stomach until it made its way under the harness again. She had little range of movement, but she didn't need much. Both of them had been on that edge for a while and they were nearly at the tipping point.

Knuckles were being dragged across Petra's clit, while Petra pressed against JR's ass with fast, but short thrusts. She knew that alone wouldn't be enough, so her hand went between JR's legs and stroked her gently. JR was so wet that Petra's fingers slipped with ease, over and around her clit, into her, and around her clit more. 

JR wasn't doing much, she didn't need to. Whatever she was doing with her knuckles felt amazing and Petra could feel her body tightening up again. She wasn't fighting as much as she was before because she knew JR was almost there.

“Wait,” Petra said. She sat up and frantically undid the harness and tossed it to the side. The vibrations were starting to annoy her and she wanted JR to completely touch her. “There.”

They kissed while they stroked each other furiously, hips thrusting against each other. Petra ran her tongue over JR's cheek, over her ear, while JR sucked Petra's neck, nipping gently at the thin skin. Petra had this weird feeling where she both wanted to come immediately and wanted this sensation to last forever. She knew the former was almost here.

It was even sooner for JR, apparently, because the teeth on her neck bit down and JR's tense body suddenly stilled for a few seconds. Her thighs clamped around Petra's fingers and she let out one, short, loud gasp, before collapsing and shaking slightly. She quickly got her wits about her and continued to stroke Petra. 

Petra nearly passed out when she finally came. Instead, she cried out and fell on top of JR, gasping against her chest. When the blood started to rush back in her head, she started to laugh. She felt JR laughing too.

“Congrats, you won,” JR said, stroking the back of Petra's head.

“I think we both won.”


End file.
